Strength Equals Weakness
by olliekun
Summary: It's a time of peace for the warriors but Vegeta finds himself training harder than ever- then why does he not get stronger? Meanwhile, HIS sights is set on the princely prize once again. M/M maybe M/F We'll see how it goes. GxV MY FIRST FANFICTION -w-
1. Chapter 1

Squeals of laughter spiraled in the air, as two little boys zipped around Goku's backyard. The wives of the group, a blue-haired and a brown-haired, covertly chatted amongst themselves and giggled at the scatterbrained children. The environment radiated calmness as it was littered with palm trees that whispered with the warm breeze.

"Your little one always has energy to spare, Chichi," Bulma admired.

"Oh you know that Trunks have the same spark, Bulma" she touched her arm.

"Gohan would love to spar with him again, "A sigh was emitted; she never approved of her son to follow in the footsteps of his father, Goku.

"Those boys have saiyan blood, Chi" Bulma knew of Chichi's values. A sympathetic smile graced her face. She was fortunate that she agreed with her husband; they were always in sync. While Chichi, on the other hand, fussed about her boy doing more fighting than studying.

Goku was surrounded by all of his saiyan companions, all who helped defeat Cell—except one. A loud explosion disrupted the yelps of joy and excited murmurs of the gathering; from afar, gazes witnessed the blue, dome-like gravity chamber diminish into a hazardous smoke bomb and littering debris. Stalking from the commotion, tall chestnut hair belonging to a lanky, short saiyan sporting blue with white-armored body spandex sprouted. The mug was frowning. All eyes turned towards Bulma who greeted the mirthless face as if it did not faze her.

"Woman, you need to fix that blasted machine," He complained.

"You jerk, you keep breaking it!" Bulma accused, accenting her words with a stomp of her left foot.

"It is of no concern to me that your technology is inferior to my strength,"

"Hey Vegeta, you're always so serious, why don't you take a rest from training and relax," Goku chimed in and groped his shoulder affectionately, giving one of his goofy, carefree smiles. In return, the other smacked the offending hand away and scoffed, "There's always room for training, idiot. You let your guard down and every being in the galaxy will try and take this ignorant planet. I shall be the strongest and fulfill my prophecy of becoming the strongest warrior while you dawdle in these disgusting gatherings," He pushed pass Goku and powered up, an aura of blue hue surrounded his entire body and scattered dust and rocks in outwards direction as he flew off into the sky. Silence ensued for moments, until Goku chirped, "That Vegeta sure knows how to spice up a party,"

* * *

I've had more training under Frieza's rule than in this forsaken place. Vegeta inwardly shuttered, knowing damn well his time with Frieza was much less welcoming. He could still remember how the powerful alien administered his punishments with sheer accuracy and welcomed whatever audience that seemed to have a liking to such a display. It was like a circus and Vegeta was always the main act. Heading to the rejuvenation tanks was a frequency for Vegeta—sometimes Frieza would marvel at how long he could last without them. He tested that theory on more than one occasion. It was no wonder the prince went mad. Vegeta was just beginning to adapt to Earth and he is not willing to revert back to the way he was before. What am I thinking? The wind pummeling his face did nothing to interrupt his train of thoughts. Wasn't I stronger? I feared no one except the pervert alien. I gained my respects and would have soon become the ruler of some planet. It would have been as if I was on Vegetasei. He shook himself out his trance. He needed a distraction. He wanted to become stronger. They wanted to celebrate.

"Fools," Vegeta annihilated mounds of rocks below him, firing multiple balls of energy. With no adequate sparring partner around and no gravity chamber to train, the rest of his day was spoiled. His fists clenched. "Damn them all," Descending onto the sparring grounds he frequently used, the short saiyan laid on patch of grass and gazed at the sky and fell asleep. Then dreamed.

Hands. Hands ghosted up his saiyan armor. As they got to his chest, light touches were applied to where his pectorals were located, circling them. Vegeta groaned. And then slowly still up towards his neck, they groped. Vegeta jerked upwards and was surprised that his movements were restrained with unseen binds. Why do you fight me? Do you not want the power you seek? He twisted his head away from the offending limb. They outlined his lips, undeterred by Vegeta's struggle. The restricted yanked his arms against the invisible binds repeatedly; they gave way and he sprung upward, gasping.

Vegeta breathed heavily through his mouth as a light sheen of perspiration showed on his face. He ran his left gloved hand against his neck and mouth as if he was suffocating.

Vegeta patted himself off, removing most of the evidence that he was lounging on the ground then urgently went to find himself a place to train with renewed vigor. He would rather die with honor than deal with the fact that the others caught him lying asleep.

"What were you doing down there, little guy," a snicker sounded from behind a boulder, "needin' your nap?" Five others appeared behind who appeared to be the leader. Vegeta snarled, mentally damning himself for not sensing their presence. His father would probably be shaming him from his grave—if he had one.

"Fuck off," The prince took in the group's appearance; their stench suggested a bath was not in their everyday vocabulary. All four of them were garbed in brown protective armor that fitted too loosely on their frame, with the exception of one who had a stocky build. One would guess that they were not paid well for compensation.

"Doesn't sound like a prince to me, Karce," A tall, lanky one quipped, scratching his head that was cropped with orange fringed hair. He was the one that had spoken before from the way his voice took on what Earth would call a southern twang. Vegeta stiffened. They knew who he was, yet he knew absolutely nothing about them except they were complete idiots. Automatically, he was at a disadvantage. The saiyan continued to emit the air of cool arrogance which belied the way his gut tightened at his predicament. Vegeta noticed that they began to walk closer.

"Not anymore, his planet is blown to a million pieces," cackled another.

"Kinda cute-lookin'," the lanky fellow added.

"Quiet, Decke," Karce barked without breaking eye contact with Vegeta.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He addressed, what he thought now, the true leader; obviously this Karce was far more intelligent than the rest.

"We just want you to come with us," Karce replied calmly with a smirk, "Either you come willingly…"

He trailed off. There was no point in completing the statement. If the rising of ki was not an indicator, then it was the creepy smiles of the others who looked at one another crouching into their fighting stances. Vegeta surveyed their power levels. It was far below his, reaching above thirteen hundred. He followed suit, curling his tail tighter than before around his waist.

"Che, is this a joke? Lowlifes lacking in intelligence and money like you annoy me,"

"Hey, our boss gives us what we want—as long as we hold up our end of the deal," One of the minions named Decke rebutted and pushed through his own to charge at Vegeta.

"What de—"The prince blocked the blow that was aimed at his face, twisted around side-swiping the challenger with his foot. It wasn't a full second before Decke pushed off of the ground and head-dived right into Vegeta's stomach. He stumbled. Expertly, using this window, the minion maneuvered his body into a tumble, shooting his foot downward, catching Vegeta in his face. His movements. Vegeta felt his head being yank backwards by another. He powered up, catching them off guard and flew up into the air. This made no sense to Vegeta; they were much stronger than thirteen hundred- unless they were hiding their true levels. Damn it all. Karce was the first to attack once again, sending multiple ki blasts his way. Vegeta knocked the balls of energy away, sending them shattering into rocks, obliterating them. Hands placed him in a choke hold from behind. Vegeta cursed, clawing at the limbs but they did not give; the gut of the choking underling did nothing to alleviate the offending pressure. Instead, he head-butted and fired a ki blast behind him that made contact with the stomach. Slightly disoriented by the lack of oxygen, his eyes darted towards Karce who watched the struggle, along with Decke and another.

"Quite a fighter you are, just like how he said you would be," Karce taunted.

"Fuck you and whoever put you up to this," The prince charged at him, and with a yell he prepared his Big Bang Attack, an attack that he specialized in and hardly left any life in its wake. Right in the middle of his attack, he noticed one was missing. The one that tried to choke him. Where-

A blast, which its light engulfed Vegeta's entire being, sent him flying down to the barren land and crashing like a meteor. He ached all over. How can this be? Have I gotten weaker? Impossible. Blood escaped from Vegeta's mouth, a constant stream running down his chin. His brown eyes felt heavy.

"Gertol, let's hope you did not damage his face. He won't be too thrilled," Karce hovered over the crash site, looking downward at Vegeta's awkward form, "Grab him,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello guys. This is my first fan fiction and I have no beta readers so if you spy any grammatical errors, pardon me I had uploaded this on another site but I realize I needed to refurbish. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Where did you run off to?" The blunette whispered and nervously rapped her foot on the tiled floor in the kitchen, looking out the many windows. Trunks looked up curiously at his mother. The sky turning an odd orange color which signaled that the celebration had to come to a conclusion. The fighters, with the exception of Goku and Gohan who bid them farewell, left to fly back to their awaiting homes. Chi-chi swung open her door, stepping inside and glanced at her longtime friend, instantly noting what was upsetting her.

"Oh stop worrying, Bulma, Vegeta can take care of himself," she huffed obviously having scorn for the prince ever since she met him. They always fought over frivolous matters such as who would cut the cake at Trunk's eighth birthday. In a sense, they were the same.

"He usually comes back by now,"

"Hah, you give him everything and what does he do? He spits in your face! You need to get more control over that monster," Chi-chi made sure to utter the last word so that the purple-haired boy would not hear and then yelled behind her back before Bulma could possibly defend Vegeta. Bulma couldn't tell whether she was being protected or insulted. "Goku! What did I tell you about keeping Gohan pass his bedtime!"

"A-ah, sorry Chi," The Super Saiyan apologized bashfully, putting his right arm behind his head and scratching the back of his spikes. He ushered his son up their stairs and out of sight. Trunks tugged on Bulma's skirt, swinging her out of her reverie.

"Can I sleep over? Can I?" Trunks' wide eyes begged. His mother, mentally exhausted, asked Chi-chi silently with a tilt of her head. She could not possibly separate the two friends; they were never away from each other. The blue-haired human sighed inwardly as she is brought back to the way Vegeta and Goku interacted the same way, in its own strange way. The only difference was that Vegeta hated Goku's personality.

"It's bedtime, so go and get ready for bed. No playing around, mister," Chi-chi directed towards Trunks with a flick of her pointer finger in his face, accentuating every word. He nodded vigorously and ran upstairs with a giggle. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She twirled towards Bulma, "And you need some rest. Go home and stop worrying; he's a big boy and can take care of himself," Chi-chi, feeling as if she gave her best advice, held her head high and stalked towards the stairs, heading up.

However, this left Bulma feeling much worse. She glanced out the windows again and darkness stared back at her. Something bad could have happened. Bulma groaned. "Hey Bulma, are you staying the night too?" Goku appeared and opened the refrigerator, hungry again even from a day of feasting. Saiyans have tornadoes as stomachs, sucking everything in its path yet not nearly satisfied.

"Oh no, no I was just leaving," she stayed in place, watching the saiyan bite into an enlarged, cold chicken leg. Bulma wrestled in her mind what she should do. Where would she look first? Perhaps the training ground, but it didn't seem plausible that she should go looking for Vegeta at this time of night. What if he wasn't in trouble and just wanted to get away for a while?Bulma mechanically grabbed her fashion purse.

"What's wrong, Bulma? You don't look too good," Nice observation. The sophisticated woman all but huffed at Goku's simple mind. He was a nice guy, yes. And he was strong; however, she could not imagine how much patience Chi-Chi has to have… knowing her for a long time, she had none to begin with.

"I'm just tired, Goku, really," She made her way to the door.

"Hey Bulma," This made Bulma freeze, hand on the door knob. Goku's voice held no careless, goofy undertone like usual. "You're worried about Vegeta, aren't you." It was not a question but a statement. She stayed turned away, but her heart hummed loudly because she came up with a wonderful idea.

"Goku! Can you go check on him? Please, for me? He usually trains over where you guys met for the first time. Don't talk to him! Just see if he's alright. Gosh, I feel like something-" She trailed off, remembering that Chi-chi could be listening in on their conversation and would surely ruin any plan of hers. She was surprised when she felt a heavy, reassuring hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Sure thing, Bulma!" His carefree air was back and she could tell without looking back at him, that he had instant transmission , gone. She sighed with relief, visibly relaxing her tense shoulders.

"That was easier than I expected. Thank you, Goku," She threw out a blue and white pill, which mutated and transformed into her hover car. Being a highly valued scientist within Capsule Corporation, a headquarters for the Brief family, she invents many of the things she uses on the day-to-day basis. Alas, she could focus on inventing than wondering where her husband was. If you could call him that, she joked. Bulma felt much better.

* * *

- Shit. His head felt like an explosion had detonated inside, splattering his brain matter. Vegeta groaned, his head lulling to the side as if bearing an unnatural weight. What happened? He wanted to rub the ache from his neck away, but found out quickly enough that he couldn't. His hands were raised above his head, entrapped in cold, thick steel chains. Ki-restraints.

On instinct, his alertness revved on high, quickly noting the stiff material on his back. A bed. A Poor Quality one. The saiyan tried moving his legs, relieved that they retained their freedom. Vegeta ignored the hammer at his head and opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. The walls, which was made of white bricks were devoid of any wall art or paintings. It smelled like cleaning chemicals. His eyes landed on the backs of three individuals. Those fuckers.

"Oh, I see our Prince has awaken from his magical slumber," the one who Vegeta remembered as Decke, pointed out and snickered. Already, Vegeta spoiled for another fight with him and this time, he reassured himself, he will be the victor. But right now, he was at a disadvantage so he opted to stay silent and just glare. "Not very talkative now, are ya!" the other taunted, a sickly smile spread across his face.

"Leave him be," Karce had spoken. Getting annoyed at his companion's antics. Vegeta realizes that they had different attire, now sporting much pristine armor; it resembled what he wore in Vegetasei, but these had broad, sprouting shoulder pads and looked unattractively bulky. The leader stood a few paces away from the bed.

"Where am I?" Vegeta chanced, making sure his voice was even which belied the feeling Vegeta has about his lack of control.

"It's not much for someone of your- stature of course, but this will do for now," Karce indicated to the room then turned towards a levitating storage capsule and took out what looked like a 3 inch metallic bullet.

"_Where_ am I?" He was getting tired too quickly for these childish games. A click reached his ears and he spotted Karce with a switchblade, "What are you doing?"

"Restrain his legs," Fuck this. Vegeta began to kick out at Decke and Gertol, who came from afar. Frustrated noises escaped his clenched teeth as his leverage was little to none, due to his hands being restrained. Gertol caught the prince's left leg and secured it with ki to the bottom bed post. Quickly after, Decke did the same to the other. Karce, taking a second to rake his eyes down Vegeta's form, leaned over and slowly began to tear away the lower half of his blue spandex. Making deft movements with the flick of the blade, Vegeta's bottom half was exposed, showing off his limp length. Heat flew up Vegeta's face as he struggled and tried to block the view. Tried to reign in his shock. It didn't help that the assailants's gaze did not waver from his body. Karce was the first to move, picking up the metallic bullet and touching the top, making it blink red and began to vibrate. He trialed the bullet up the saiyan's inner leg, which earned him a buck from the Prince trying to still get away. Once it reached the virgin, puckered entrance- Vegeta stilled, realization dawning on him.

"Don't," A scream pierced the pregnant air, as the vibrator forced its way in without preparation. Vegeta's back arched as far as it could with the restraints, halfheartedly twisted away. He felt a stray tear roll down his cheek. The bullet continued further and Karce's fingers were guiding it to a bundle of nerves that were hidden until now. A rugged groan tore from Vegeta's throat and his phallus jerked with the stimulation. Beads of small perspiration on the goons' leader held a telltale sign that Vegeta's cries were affecting him. Decke and Gertol exchanged looks at each other at the intense sense, clinching and releasing their fists- wanting to get in on the action but knows when to not interfere; this was a required task.

"S-stop," Vegeta wanted to yell but instead, it came out as a mere whisper. The worn out prince dully felt fingers withdrawing, but the buzzing persisted, stayed inside him. Karce stared at his hand which was coated in fluids and blood, transfixed; before he could flicked out his tongue to taste he stalked to the nearby sink that was conveniently placed and washed off his hands. He dragged his hand through his disheveled hair, making it neat again. The door creaked open which brought all three of them to an erect stance, away from the bed where Vegeta lay, writhing. "Where is he? Where is my prize" Feet as white as the walls around him, stopped in the center of the room. All heads bowed in required reverence; its head, however, was trained on the moaning saiyan. A long, purple tongue subconsciously darted out.

"Lord Frieza"


	3. Chapter 3

Goku landed on the barren training grounds that Bulma insisted Vegeta might have gone earlier the day before. It was a broad expanse of land and the spirited saiyan knew that it might take a while to search. In reverie, the blackened, spiky-haired saiyan remembered the way the earth trembled underneath their brutal attacks; the spars would last for hours and shortly after, they would lay panting and sweating on the hard ground, exhausted. The goofy saiyan would congratulate the older for a great spar, but Vegeta would silently scowl. Goku smiled inwardly as he committed to memory how the proud saiyan would want to go on till he beat him. He's gotten stronger most likely from all the training he has been doing; Goku was sure of it. He admired Vegeta; he never would give up. Goku missed that. Maybe once I find him, he'll want to spar with me again, he hoped.

"Vegeta!" He called out, his voice echoing and carrying out. Goku continued to walk around feeling as if maybe Vegeta was somewhere else and that he was wasting his time here. His eyes scanned the smothering horizon. Goku caught sight of a crater, it looked like, and that was quite a distance away from his current position. He couldn't recall Chi-Chi, his rambunctious wife, telling him about a meteor crashing these past few days. He studied its unusual form, cooling from his touch, and quickly came to the conclusion this was definitely man-made. Not by humans though. Goku scrutinized the ground hard, willing clues to jump out. He heightened his saiyan sense and picked up the prince's scent. As a matter of fact, the smell permeated in the air; Vegeta was definitely here and either this extensive crater was made while he trained or something else might've happened. Frantically, he scanned the area again and noticed rock boulders that were oddly shaped as if recently modified. Goku could easily tell that it was a result of a fight and he knew Vegeta wouldn't fling himself on it. There was unquestionably a struggle yet it ended pretty quick, judging from the lack of other destructive indications; the thought made him shiver, especially if Vegeta was caught off guard or overwhelmed then there was definitely a reason to be worried. _ Vegeta, where are you…_

Goku's head snapped upward towards the bright sky and clouds as he registered an incoming Ki approaching. It was faint and he had barely caught it fast enough to instant transmission to a hiding location, crouched behind a jutting dirt mound. A solid thud reached his ears signaling that whoever it was, landed close. He narrowed his eyes, peaking from behind at the unidentified person. Saiyan armor? Goku wondered. He took in the similar style of saiyan armory, noticing the person crouch low near the deep indentation of the mini crater and closing his eyes as if lost in pensive thought. Goku sensed something off about the guy; maybe it was the way he held himself, as if he was tightly coiled and would spring at any moment. The saiyan prepared himself to catch this intruder off guard. Maybe he knows something about Vegeta.

"Reveal yourself," the intruder directed calmly, reverting his now open eyes towards the dirt mound. The edgy Goku ducked his head out of view as he struggled with the thought that the other might have seen him; on the flip side, it may be a simple tactic for him to reveal his spot. After all, he did not lower his Ki. Perhaps, he should instant transmission back to Capsule Corporation and report back to Bulma his suspicions, but he knew that would inevitably cost more time to find out where his friend was; Goku had an eerie feeling that said time was lacking. And this guy might know- His mind was not fully made up, but he found himself stepping out of the safety of the mound, into view.

Karce took in the bright orange gi with a dark blue undershirt that matched with the sash tied tightly around the other's waist. He duly noted that this person standing before him does not take after Vegeta. Frieza made certain that he was well prepped for the job, assaulting him with names and important events that he was held accountable to be familiar with; this was what made him so efficient with his type of occupation.

"Kakarrot, I presume?" Karce rose to his full height, catching Goku by a few inches.

"Goku," he corrected, his tone belied the apprehension he felt with the other knowing the name only Vegeta called him. Goku dismissed the thought that the guy could be saiyan, for instead of tan skin, he sported a pale blue- almost like a periwinkle blue and his hair was a deep dark blue in a short, bed head style, "and yours?"

"..Karce. I know quite a lot about you, Goku. You've been a nuisance to my Lord," He examined further, "Your power rivals his,"

"Why are you here?" Immediately, Goku crouched into a loose fighting stance not sure if Karce was a threat. The tense saiyan's guard went up further. His Lord? There were only a few villains that he fought and their names evaded him as he rumbled his mind. Somehow, the mere presence of this alien rattled him but he did not dare to allow the other to know. Goku's unease seemed to have made the air anxious, rousing specs of dust particles.

"The same reason you are here. To lose myself in this- sweet smell," A sly smirk graced his face as Goku's eyes bulged, connecting the dots. Images of Vegeta flew through his mind; he was hurt and alone. His friend was in trouble. There was no doubt in Goku's mind that this guy, this Karce, had something to do with his friend's disappearance and he needed to find out fast.

"Where's _Vegeta_!" The saiyan bellowed, slowly powering up as waves of cracking, golden Ki flowed around him, making tiny pebbles rumble on the ground and ripple as a body of water would do.

Karce itched for a fight. Ever since Frieza kicked him out of the room, he wanted to pummel the lizard… to feel bones breaking under his grasp. However, the tyrant had a tremendous hold over him that steeled his anger: His planet, Blizardin. Until his planet was released from Frieza's interest, Karce will obey Frieza. I will give him more than enough time to deal with Vegeta, the alien confirmed to himself. Instantaneously, the Blizardian flared his power, which appeared a crackling blue swirling around him and shot Goku a chilled smile; the other visibly flinched under the taunt.

"He's home,"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's finals week and it's busy. I see a review I'm glad someone likes it! Just gets me more confident to continue it.

R & R please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Lord Frieza? Gods I can't concentrate, it's hot. So hot. My body feels like it's on fire._ Vegeta clenched his teeth as sheer anger exploded within his mind. He thought Kakarrot blasted the lizard to hell—it was as if he saw it with his own eyes. Through his hazed vision, Frieza is very much alive.

The room, which had resembled a clean, pristine doctor's laboratory, now permeated sweat and arousal. The minions appeared minuscule to Frieza, who hungrily gazed at the retrained prince on the makeshift bed. His tail, a thick white appendage swayed in anticipation. The alien stalked towards Vegeta. Absent-mindedly, he allowed his chilled finger to travel up the saiyan's toned shin to his quivering inner thigh.

"We've subdued him like you've ordered, my Lord," Karce spoke, grateful that he stood behind the spectacle so that he too can observe Vegeta. The Blizardin raked his intense eyes to feast on the scene. Karce stood erect and silent. Hearing moment a few feet away, he took notice as Decke reached his hands towards the bulge in his spandex.

"Get your f-filthy hands off me!" the proud prince growled, struggling to open his eyes which were reduced to slits. The ki-restraints clanked harshly as Vegeta tried to reach for his captor's neck, craving to spill blood. Frieza's finger froze, momentarily taken back then continued as if there wasn't a pause at all; however, a slight twitch on his countenance belied his actions.

"Oh dear, my little prince still has quite a bark after all of these years," the lord said, not caring if his words were being ignored, "And you do not like my present? I had it made specifically for you. You see, even a stubborn prince like yourself will fall prey to it," He accentuated the last remark with a squeeze of Vegeta's tight balls. The latter's back arched into his caress and his strained gasp echoed off the walls, followed with a low growl. He cursed his body. And for a brief moment, he cursed his lineage; it did not help that due to the lack of female saiyans on Vegetasei, it was not unusual to seek pleasure from the same sex. Vegeta had not sought out any females on Earth either; he was too focused on becoming the greatest warrior. Of course his body would betray him.

The less intelligent of the two minions almost came with Vegeta's display; he wanted to bury himself inside that tensing hole that was constantly trying to get the vibrator out. Decke's lust clouded his judgment.

"Frieza! What about our pay, what do we get from this?" Karce did nothing to silence his companion, silently wondering as well. "As what I can see, we get a piece of that ass too,"

"That so," Frieza's voice chilled, yet his hands still ran hot against Vegeta's skin. It was no surprise that Decke began to gargle as his thick tail wrapped around his minion's throat, constricting, "Do you feel the same, Karce?" Bones snapped. The alien flung the lifeless body towards the person in question.

"...No, Lord Frieza,"

"Good. Now leave me,"

Karce sorely did not want to miss what his Lord had in store for the prince. He found himself enjoying the job, bestowed on him to capture Vegeta, which Frieza commanded him days earlier. His eyes grazed down the writhing being painstakingly slow, taking in the soft groans the other tried to stiffen and the way his body bended awkwardly to get away from various touches. At that precise moment, Karce inwardly vowed he will get a taste. Decke was a worthy enough companion of his, but his mouth held no control and for that, he will definitely not know the pleasures within the prince; on the other hand, the smart one bowed his head curtly and walked stiffly out the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut, willing his being as far as he could away from this situation he was in. However, the constant buzzing in his anus prevented such superficiality. Weakly, he pulled against the chains that restrained his lean limbs. He needed to get his head together, Vegeta willed, but oh how he despised the shrill of Frieza's voice.

"There is no point of such a feeble struggle," the alien commented, leaning over and drawing his pointed nails down Vegeta's chest, leaving a faint trail of crimson while cutting the rest of his clothing off, "Your kind reeked of rutting,"

Vegetasei was a planet that enjoyed their pleasures just as any powerful planet would, but one wouldn't go as far as to say that that's all they stood for. They were the strongest beings in the universe when they lived. A spark of fire ignited within Vegeta that had been momentarily smothered with lust. He cursed covertly at how easily Frieza could get under his skin and it was no help with the alien fingers' now roaming towards his straining erection. He hated how his hips jerked innately towards the hand. _My kind… destroyed by a meteor. _Vegeta did not like how that fact still tugged at his heart. A painful squeeze to his member jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Not polite at all, Vegeta" A hint of annoyance laced Frieza's voice as Vegeta did not respond to his taunt.

"First you insult me and now you want a fucking chat, these chains are the only thing that's keeping me from ripping you apart to fucking pieces… you're a joke just like your power level," He grounded out, taunting Frieza. Of course, he didn't sense much from the alien, maybe he is as good at hiding his power as those goons of his but he was sure he could take him on—or maybe while in hell, he's gotten weak. Vegeta's training could pay off after all! All He needed was for the restraints to go and to clear his head from Frieza's pumping hand. It unnerved him how his body began to crave….._No!_

"Vegeta you are forgetting who the prey is and who the predator is—"

"Fuck you and your pathetic excuses, _freak_," Vegeta hid his unease because he knew that Frieza might call his bluff. A small victory was won when the white being vanished the ki charge of the chains and vehemently yanked each twining metal off. Vegeta waited for the moment where Frieza pulled Vegeta upward towards him; he met halfway with a head butt to the face, causing purple blood to spray from Frieza's small nose. After trading blows with the disoriented Frieza, who was forced to go on guard from Vegeta's unexpected actions, Vegeta sprang away, with a burst of his welcomed ki, from the sweaty bed and in the direction of the ajar exit. The vibrator within him seemed to have increased in its intensity and a startled cry tore from the prince's throat as he collapsed on all fours. A sick chuckle echoed against the four walls, followed by another loud, reluctant moan from the prince.

"It seems I was far too pleasant," Frieza's tone was devoid of emotion as if what had transpired did not and he held the knowledge that he has the upper hand regardless. He fingered a device in his hand.

Vegeta could not speak. His face, hanging low, was fairly covered by his arms and hid his shock. The vibrator was now situated right by the bundle of nerves hidden inside him and he had not felt such a feeling before. How could he? He was a prince and princes did not receive—they give. Slow, steady steps became louder and louder as Frieza stalked closer, unrushed once again enjoying the view. Once he loomed, he made no mistake as to treat Vegeta the same. Frieza buried his left hand into Vegeta's dark, tawny hair, gripping hard and snapped his head up earning a pained groan from the other who reached up and tried to pry the hands off.

"You have not changed at all. A spoiled chit when you were nothing but a fly and still spoiled. I will change this," Frieza deftly whipped out his erect, amethyst length. Vegeta halfheartedly tried to crawl away when he felt it prodding his backside.

"S-stop…fuck!" Vegeta was unprepared as the lizard shoved all of his length inside with an appreciative groan, stretching him wide. He shouted aloud when the member found where the bullet was resting which brushed against the bundle again.

Frieza ignored the prince's protest and cries and basked in the hot clinching heat, instead. He could tell this was definitely Vegeta's first time and it made him swell more thinking that he was the one to take him. The smell of blood spurred him on and he placed his hands on Vegeta's tense hips and used it as more leverage to plunge balls deep. The alien moaned as he felt the humming of the bullet against his penis. A small grin played on his thin pink lips as he felt Vegeta jerk backwards towards his thrusting, now whimpering. He gave one last deep thrust inside, grinding and gripped Vegeta's thighs, hefting him off the floor and slammed him against one of the white walls.

"Monkeys, that's what you all are. Monkeys too concerned about the pleasures of the body than their planet being obliterated, destroyed. You would rather fuck with your enemies than kill them. Animals always rutting, am I right, my Prince?" Frieza punctuated each sentence with a solid thrust, aiming swiftly at Vegeta's sweet spot.

Vegeta grunted, his eyes portraying his drug-like state, his sense assaulted by the overexposure of pleasure. His ass was burning from strain inside and the blood did little to relieve it. His knees were planted horizontally on the cold wall, his body weight pinned by Frieza's powerful thighs and hands; this position was a goldmine as Frieza repeated hit the bundle of nerves with the help of the bullet. Vegeta instinctively pushed his hips outward; he felt on fire once again and he needed release. Reaching between his legs, he clumsily fisted his straining member. The clapping of balls to skin, along with moans and groans, filled the air.

"Ah… Ahn—Ughhhn!" Vegeta spilled violently onto his hand and the wall, involuntarily clenching his anus around Frieza who tightened his hold and rammed in multiple more times before he came deep inside, with a low groan. The alien pumped a couple more moments leisurely, making sure Vegeta's ass drunk every bit of his thick seed.

Vegeta's chest heaved from exertion and his sweat made his body glistened in the aftermath; he slumped against Frieza. Somewhere deep in his mind, he willed himself to move, to get away and go back. _To Bulma and Goku?_ A chill ran up his spine. He can't allow for them to find out, to find out – _What? That you got your ass taken by some lizard?_

This was the Vegeta he wanted. The Vegeta who gave in to him. The Vegeta that he is currently nestling inside. He reached over to where he had sat it down on table, with his tail, and turned off the vibrator. Frieza knows that once his prince gets his mind back, he will be a handful but this only drives him to anticipate it. The lizard laid Vegeta down on the cot that began this whole fiasco, reluctantly sliding out of his anus with a sloppy pop. He spread his legs, meeting no resistance from the dazed Vegeta, and dug inside to retrieve the vibrator; Vegeta uttered a weak protest, but moved not a muscle. Frieza placed it back where it came from. Coming back to Vegeta's side, he observed: the prince's eyes were glazed over as if staring through him. His exhausted body shivered. He looked beautiful and Frieza's penis twitched as if suggesting to go for round two. The alien leaned down and licked Vegeta's soft lips then captured the prince's lips with his own. He thrust his tongue inside the warm, pliant tavern, devouring him. Playing with Vegeta's tongue, Frieza noted that he tasted like the honey from honeysuckles; the flavor so minuscule yet strong that it leaves one wanting more. He withdrew, dragging his lips towards Vegeta's right ear, nipped then stood erect. Gazing down at his eye candy, Frieza fixed his clothes into proper order, or as proper as they are going to get in the situation and strolled out and down the ship's corridor, in no hurry at all, with a smirk on his face.

"You will address me as Master Frieza like old times, Vegeta, and you will enjoy it" He guffawed, "whether you know it or not,"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I forgot to say that NONE of these characters are mine, aheh. They are Akira Toriyama's. ;u ;

I see you, Cara! Thank you for reviewing! Yessss poor Vegeta! I love him. 'm going to try and keep pumping these chapters out. I have to figure out where I want this to go

OK you guys, R&R Please ;)

Tchao~


End file.
